


Clyde Logan Fics

by mellodywrites



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Best Friends to Lovers, Clyde says some dirty shit and it makes me horny as hell, Clyde wants you all for himself, Dom!Clyde, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, NSFW Alphabet, Possessive Clyde, Smut, Sub!Clyde, Switch!Clyde, Werewolf!Clyde Logan, blowjob, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: Stories about our sweet mountain man <3





	1. Decorating Werewolf!Clyde's Den headcanons

  * Clyde enjoys being a werewolf
  * but when the pain of transforming leaves him exhausted for a few days afterwards, he finds his environment not suitable enough for his other form
  * sitting on his sofa one day reading a book, an idea struck him making him glance around his small home
  * realising the trailer needed a little TLC, a place where he could feel calm and safe, he calls out to you
  * “yes sweetie?” you reply coming out of the kitchen
  * Clyde places down the book on the coffee table and stands up walking over to you placing his hands on your hips giving you a light kiss on your forehead
  * humming back in response you lean into his broad chest embracing his natural warmth
  * “Darlin’, I’ve been thinkin’”
  * “ooh that’s dangerous”
  * Clyde chuckles in response, "could- could ya help me.. i mean only if ya want to... help me i dunno.. wolf-ify the place? ..I guess?" he sheepishly asks, cheeks tinted red
  * you lean back, looking up into his brown eyes, face cracking into a toothy grin, "wolf-ify?" you questioned, chuckling to yourself
  * Clyde's only response is a shaky "yeah" laughing as he scratches the back of his neck glancing down to the floor
  * biting your lip, you place your hand on his cheek and admire him, "of course I will sweetheart". Clyde leans forward touching his forehead with yours, "thank ya darlin'"
  * the next day (being both your day off), the two of you go to Ikea, helping Clyde pick out what he likes, even showing you a few pictures from some magazines of his
  * (he lowkey loves house designing)
  * he really likes the cosy cabin type of look
  * so a lot of places to lounge about in
  * one of those large bean bags which he can plop on for the afternoon
  * two large dog beds for when he wants to nap outside in the cool air
  * Clyde insists he gets LOTS of blankets, pillows and cushions for his bed to make a nest for the both of you to cuddle up in
  * he loves the soft glow fairy lights give off, wanting to hang them up on almost every wall
  * honestly, how could you say no when the man is standing there with ten boxes worth, smile beaming like a childs in a candy shop
  * pegs and string to string up little photos of all the happy and wonderful moments and people in Clyde's life (mostly you tho)
  * Clyde always snaps photos of you when you're not looking
  * a hell of a lot of candles. Clyde (and you) complain about the overwhelming smell of 'wet dog' filtering around the trailer after he's had the time of his life playing in the rain (he is literally a huge puppy bless him)
  * speaking of puppy, he throws in a couple of chew toys to play around with when you're gone for the day
  * even getting a little wire basket to store them away in
  * Clyde has always wanted his own plant to look after. he buys a bunch telling you wholeheartedly he can keep them alive (and he actually does - even talking to them when he waters them. lil proud papa)
  * he finds it relaxes him
  * and when he's a werewolf Clyde sniffs the hell outta those flowers
  * you suggest maybe he expand to his own proper garden patch out back. Clyde loves the idea and can't wait to start
  * he also sneaks in a few of those cheesy rustic signs that say _‘you had me at woof"_ or _‘i woof you’_ thinking they're funny and adorable
  * spending at least 2 hours in the store, you both decide to head out and begin decorating Clyde's trailer
  * along the way, Clyde definitely broke a few road rules he was so excited (thankfully no one was hurt)
  * arriving at the trailer, Clyde leapt out the car pulling several bags along with him
  * his eagerness earning a few light giggles from you, happy that Clyde is doing something that sparks him joy
  * upon entering, you hear Clyde making a ruckus in your shared bedroom
  * inspecting the noise, you see your lover struggling to open the package of his new huge knitted blanket
  * "need any help there sweetie?" you ask amused, leaning up against the door frame
  * "yes please doll"
  * after no joke 1 hour of Clyde making sure the bed was perfectly covered with at least 4 blankets, 6 pillows and about 10 cushions only then was he pleased and began to meticulously hang up the array of fairy lights throughout the trailer
  * "where do you want your plants Clyde!?" you shout out to him
  * "kitchen windowsill thanks!" he replies, joy clear in his voice putting a smile on your face
  * when all was put in its place, Clyde stood in the middle of the living room with his hands on his hips looking pleased with how cosy his home had become
  * looking over to you, his grin grew bigger. running over to embrace into one of his giant hugs that leave you breathless
  * "this means so much darlin'" he buries his face into your neck, "I love you"
  * "love you too you big puppy" you wheeze
  * when he lets you go, you announce you brought a special gift
  * and if he was in his wolf form rn you swear his tail would be going 100mph and he'd be spinning in circles with excitement
  * "what is it?" he asks. grabbing one the bags that was sitting at your feet and giving it to Clyde, "thought you'd like a new one since you broke your old one during one of your rougher transformations"
  * Clyde reaches into the bag and pulls out a fancy new vinyl player in bright blue. his eyes shoot up to yours bewildered, "I'll be right back" he says before rushing off it with it to place it on the side table in the corner of the living room then racing into the bedroom coming out with one of his old records
  * once the music began playing, Clyde held out his hand for you pulling you into him as you both began swaying to the slow music filling the trailer


	2. NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous over on tumblr

** _A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)_ **

Clyde loves and cares for you, before sex, during it and especially after it. He’ll lay next to you holding onto you as you both regain your breathe, peppering kisses on your shoulder before helping your poor weary legs to the bathroom. You’ll come back to find two glasses of water and some snack as well as freshly laid pj’s waiting for you. Once settled, he will lay with you as both drift off to sleep and mindlessly massage your hips and thighs (particularly after a rougher session) kissing the back of your neck while whispering sweet little love songs to help you sleep

** _B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_ **

Clyde, for the most part of his life, has always never felt… right about his looks. He was always insecure for how tall he was, how lanky his limbs were but when he grew up and widened and built himself out, he gained a little more confidence. Now he can safely say that he likes his thighs the most. Why? because he likes how you fit perfectly on them. He will never get over you sitting on his lap cuddling up to him, how good your ass feels against him, the shivers that creep up his spine as you rake your fingers across his inner thighs. It leaves him a whimpering mess, all of it.

** _C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)_ **

(this is pretty much canon that all of Adam’s character in some way, shape or form love seeing their cum on or in you so this will probs be pretty similar to Paul)

Clyde loves coming inside of you. Deeming it a ‘waste’ if he were to come anywhere else (except your mouth) and just as he’s about to cum, he’ll grab onto your hips pushing you further down onto him as he pushes himself further into you and cums so deeply inside of you and stays like that for a moment until he’s sure every last drop of his cum is inside your pussy.

** _D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_ **

There’s this fantasy of his, when the two of you are out in public and he catches someone checking you out, Clyde gets a little (a lot) jealous thinking for passing moment to fuck you right on front of them so they know you’re his while you scream about how his cock is the only one who can fuck you this good.

And he’s not so subtle about his fascination with claiming you when you two are actually fucking. The man has a _filthy_ mouth, constantly growling out, _“you’re mine” “no one else can touch you” “this pussy belongs to me”_ and that’s just the beginning of it

** _E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)_ **

Clyde has little to no experience. His first time was with his crush at the time before he was sent off for his first tour in Iraq, it was quick and not at all pleasant but when he met you and the two of you became more confident and frequent in the bedroom he slowly learned new things that pleased you as well as what pleased him (also the man reads a fuck tonne of erotica fyi – he takin' some notes)

** _F = Favourite position (this goes without saying)_ **

Prefers you above him (so it’s easier on his arm) but also because he gets the most spectacular view. Mouth open as you beg and plead to him, tits bouncin’ as you work yourself up and down his cock, your hands gripping his chest holding him down, the way your pussy swallows him up. Clyde thinks he’ll pass out at some point from the over stimulation of it all.

(He loves this position even better when you reach behind you and grab onto his thighs as you ride him)

** _G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)_ **

Although Clyde may seem stoic and hard from a first glance, he is actually quite the comedian and loves having a good laugh. This also goes for in the bedroom. He is more than okay to laugh off a few mis-directions and poorly timed kisses, Clyde tends to get lost in how overwhelmed he is in love with you and wants to show it all at once (bless him) so there may be few sloppy kisses or he’ll be so desperate to be inside of you he loses concentration and misses a few times but just grab his face, make him look at you and kiss him telling him it’s okay, you’re not going anywhere and to take it slow.

** _H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)_ **

Clyde takes good care in his appearance, even down there. He always kept it short, trimming and whatnot and felt content with that. He did however, after you asked if you could suck his dick if the hair was too much worrying you would be disgusted but after some encouraging words saying you didn’t mind it, he relaxed.

** _I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)_ **

Clyde Logan Logan is an absolute gentlemen. The type to open doors for you, take your hand to help up stairs or out of the car, hell he’d even take off his shirt and lay it on the ground so your shoes don’t get dirty. And all of that amplifies in the bedroom, he wants to make these intimate moments with you special each and every time no matter where you two are. If you’re in his bar he’ll lay out the blanket he keeps for emergency for you to lay on, he’ll dim the lights if they hurt your eyes, if you wanted the whole shebang of roses and candles he would pause mid-make out and run down to the store to grab ya some

Yeah Clyde is a big softie with a lot of love to give

** _J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)_ **

Before you, he just used his plain ol’ hand. Clyde was kinda weirded out by toys like fleshlights, vibrators etc. but he must admit he got bored of his hand real fast to say he was a little curious would be an understatement. Some nights when he came home from work, exhausted and tired, he would flop onto his bed on the brink between reality and sleep but then he’d feel it poking through his jeans. Too tired to do anything, he would slowly grind into his mattress getting faster as he got closer. He would rut into the bed, lazily moaning and mumbling incoherently until he eventually cum in his pants as he passes out asleep telling himself he would clean it up tomorrow but now sleep.

And then he met you.

** _K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)_ **

1000% housewife kink. No ifs no buts.

Of course Mama Logan raised him right to always help out with the housework, this is Clyde we’re taking about. But to him there is something that boils in the pit of his belly and straight to his cock when he sees you in the kitchen wearing a pretty dress, all dolled up, his dinner waiting piping hot on a plate for him as you finish the last touches to his favourite Cherry Blueberry Pie for dessert. Nothing gets him going more.

(side note: I honestly have so many kinks listed for Clyde but I feel like this would be too long if I were to go through all of them but just know – he a kinky man)

** _L = Location (favourite places to do the do)_ **

Clyde feels more confident fucking you in the bedroom. You two can be as loud you want, he doesn’t have to worry about anybody walkin’ in on you two in the act and afterwards he can cuddle up to (which is his number 1 favourite thing to do full stop)

There are times however where desperate times call for desperate measures. Usually at night when the bar is almost empty, you giving him these tempting eyes all night and eventually he’ll snap telling Jimmy he’s taking a break as he pulls you into his office and bends you over his desk.

** _M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)_ **

Literally anything. Wake up in the morning cuddled up against you? means fuckin’, Showing off new clothes for him? means fuckin’, Kiss or touch him a certain way? means- well, you get the picture

** _N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)_ **

Anything that would bring either of you real harm

** _O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)_ **

There is nothing more Clyde loves than eating you out. It is fact well supported by science. He loves giving you pleasure and making you feel good in every way, let’s face it he straight up worships your pussy. Seeing you in pleasure gives him pleasure, as if he feeds off it, at first you thought he might be doing out of respect or duty but your mind quickly changed when during a heated make out scene he begged to taste you, have you cum on his tongue, drink you down as if you were tallest glass of water he had ever seen.

At first, he makes a whole show of eating you out too. He starts with soft, slow kisses down your thighs, nibbling and licking the softness of you, before kneeling down and shoving himself as close as he could to your cunt placing your legs over his shoulder before diving in and going haywire. His actions only making you wetter with arousal as he rubbed his beard into your juice messily slurping up your cum and it was a genuine shock to you when he told he had never done this before because the man is a natural

Getting his dick sucked was a completely new experience for Clyde. Sure, he spat on his hand and masturbated but it nothing like the feeling of your hot mouth swallowing him up, your tongue licking around his tip. He didn’t last long the first time but soon after he shyly asked you to do it again and it quickly became a new favourite sensation for him. 

** _P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)_ **

He loves both. Hands down. That’s not to say he’s any less caring or unromantic if he decides to be rougher if anything it’s even more romantic. He loves going into detail about what he wants to you and how you feel slowly getting dirtier with his talk.

Sometimes he’ll combine the two. Starting off slow, nibbling along your neck, kissing you passionately before snapping his hips, pounding into you for a few moments going back to soft, careful movements. The man is a complete tease.

** _Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)_ **

Clyde likes to think he can do quickies but the reality is – he can’t. For nights when the two of you are running the bar, he’ll give you puppy dog eyes and a pout, a silent plea, before whisking you away while it’s quiet to devour you. Let’s just say some of the customers are wondering why the bartenders have been missing for the past hour.

** _R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)_ **

Once Upon A Time, Clyde was a very vanilla man. He didn’t know all too much about different positions, kinks all that jazz and now he has someone he’s comfortable to be open sexually with. And in all honesty he wouldn’t do any risks such knives or anything like that but experimenting with different toys, for him (turns out he loves vibrators) and for yourself (he loves using the remote controlled vibrating panties he got you for Christmas last year - truly a favourite).

When you came into his life, he opened himself up more to different experiences, both sexually and otherwise.

** _S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)_ **

Depends on the mood of the sex. If it it’s slow and sensual, he can go for 3-4 rounds and if it’s more rough and dirty usually 2-3 (you have a tendency to drag out his orgasms so it takes a lot out of him)

** _T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)_ **

Clyde had never used toys before, he was unsure of what to look for or even where to begin so he just dealt with his hand or pillow.

Until you suggested bringing toys into the bedroom, telling him it might be fun and if he doesn’t like then you’ll stop. A little unsure of it at first, he decided to give it a go as you gave him a little ring.

“Wha’d I do with this Darlin’?” he asks looking at it as though it might as well be a bottle opener (for a split second he did though let’s be real)

“You put it around your cock silly”

“M-My cock?”

“Here”. You grab the toy from him gently taking his half-hard cock in your other hand, and slowly begin to work the ring down his length. Deep, guttural moans spill from his lips as you look up at him with your sweet eyes feeling his cock grow harder by the second.

“Oh -oh- _fuck_! Baby that feel so good! So fuckin’ good” he growls gripping the sheets as he bucks forward.

“Told ya”

** _U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)_ **

Literal King of teasing. The first few times you and Clyde fucked the teasing was unintentional, just him trying to learn your body, what you liked etc. But now, now he knows your body like the back of his hand and will trace his fingers across your most sensitive parts as if they were feathers or rub your clit slowly whispering in your ear how pretty and sweet you are for him. His a little shit but he’s your little shit plus he eventually caves in to your pleading, he lives to please you.

** _V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)_ **

If you look up loudest sound in the world I guarantee the number one search result would be Clyde Logan Busts a Nut or smth idk but boy is he LOUD! The poor thing tries to hold them back at first but it gets to a point where it feel to good and he has to let out what he’s feeling. And he makes all types of noises – grunts, groans, moans, whimpers, fucking _growling _– he has this deep guttural growl that comes right from his chest and he snarls while he does it too

** _W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)_ **

I know this an nsfw type of thing but Clyde absolutely loves shoving his face between your breasts, he says it calms him, making him feel happy and safe (who are we to deny him that?)

** _X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)_ **

I’ve seen that table of what each of Adam’s characters dick size is and yeah Clyde is definitely 11 inches

** _Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)_ **

That man’s sex drive is higher than the tallest building in the world times 10. He is constantly seeking you out, hoping for maybe just a kiss or a little dry humping, always needing to be close to you. At first in the relationship, he felt guilty for needing you so much, afraid that it would scare you away but a few months into the relationship if he needed you he would be sure to let you know.

** _Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_ **

Like stated in _Aftercare_, he will tend to your needs first before falling asleep, every time. Once you two are all good to go, you snuggle up together falling asleep in each other’s arms


	3. Happy Birthday, My Love (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my daydream world, Clyde’s birthday is on February 22nd and what better way to pamper him by giving him an out-of-this-world blowjob?

The morning is peaceful. _He_ is peaceful.

The early sun warmed your husband’s face as he slept soundly, little snores interrupting the silence every few seconds. You reach out your hand, leisurely tracing the tips of your fingers across his features - tracing over his cheeks, eyebrows, down the bridge of his nose where you give the tip of it a soft tap before running your finger down to his lips. Leaning in, you give him a soft peck.

“_hmmm_”

You lean further into his warmth, pressing your cheek to his and breathe, “Happy birthday, my love”. Clyde stirs awake, returning your affection but his chest vibrates as he grumbles in displeasure.

In all the years you have known Clyde, not once has he been happy about celebrating his birthday. But was that ever going to stop you from giving him the attention and love he so wholly deserves? Of course not. “Oh come on,” you chuckled, “Mellie and I put a whole lotta hard work into your party for this ev’ning”, you kiss his hairline running your fingers through his soft bed hair.

“Now I don’t see why you gotta do all that fancy stuff for me darlin’ - it’s my 37th, it ain’t nothing special” he mumbles rolling onto his back, taking you with him.

“Clyde – my love, my dear,” cupping your hand over his freckled cheeks, you look at him earnestly, “Everything about you is special, and I wanna celebrate you. Show how much you mean to me and how you’ve made my life for the better”. Clyde curled his arms around you, smashing his pouted lips against your own. Clyde hummed contently into the kiss, the vibrations causing you to pull away as they tickled your lips.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Clyde asks, although you could hear the solemnness behind his voice

“I could ask you the very same thing” you kissed his forehead, slowly spotting light kisses down his temple and to his jaw where you gave it a quick nip receiving a short gasp from Clyde. “Can I show you how much I adore you?” Clyde squeaked out an affirmative grunt with a quick nod, catching the mischievous glint in your eyes.

You continued your endeavour. Kissing down to where you nudge your nose in between his neck and hair, small notes of his cologne left over from the night before – the cinnamon, tobacco and black pepper filling you with warmth, easing your muscles into a relaxed state.

“I love you y/n” Clyde blurts out, barely above a whisper. But you caught it.

You look back up to him and smile, _the sweetest damn smile in Boone County_, Clyde thinks, you whisper against his lips, “I love you too Clyde”. Positioning your body more on top of him, you straddle his waist and begin your assault on his neck, leaving behind small purple and blue bruises minding to keep them out of sight so other people don’t see them in public.

But Clyde loves other people noticing them. Let’s people know he’s yours.

“You know what else I love about you?”

“What?”

“I love your moles.” You drop your hands to his waist. “Your freckles, the way they scatter across your body.” Take the hem of his shirt, you help it up over his arms. “I love your nose and ears, how the tips of them go pink whenever I tell you how adorable you are, much like they are now.” You nibble and suck another set of hickies into his chest. “The way your eyes pierce into mine, holding so much emotion behind them, every time you look at me it’s as though I’m made of gold”

“You’re so much more” Clyde gasps as your tongue runs over his sensitive nipples. “Oh- _oh fuuuckk_ babygirl”, his hips buck up making you only grind down on him harder to keep him in place.

Going back and forth between teasing his nipples and adorning his chest with fresh hickies, you continue, “I love your how big you are. How wide you are. You’re so built Clyde”. The whininess of your voice stirring Clyde on as his moans become louder - desperate. “I love your voice. Just listening to it makes me feel safe, wanted, needed. So turned on. I love feeling your voice against me, when you eat me out. Your deep voice against my clit oh _fuck_ Clyde!”

You move down to his tummy planting both hands beside his hips to stead yourself, peppering the soft skin with light kisses, resuming your affirmation of love for your husband.

“I love the way your arms hold on to me, slowly gripping onto me tighter when I move, like you have a fear I’ll float away.” You nibble his pelvic bone and Clyde jerks his hips up. “But I won’t baby, I never will”

Clyde’s only response is garbled gibberish – too debauched to form any sensical words.

“The way lay on the couch every afternoon before work and read, every so often adjusting your glasses. You lay there like it’s the most natural place you could be - and then you turn to me and smile, a smile so bright it reaches your eyes and they shine even brighter.” You grip his thigh bending it outwards.

“I love when you come home from work and lay on top of me holding onto me as if I were the teddy you held as a child to keep you safe.”

“You always notice the little things. And you make them the big things.”

“God, I love everything about you Clyde. I love your chest, your stomach, your back, legs, shoulders oh everything.”

Kissing and licking down his happy trail, you stop just above the hemline of his camo shorts. Clyde naturally spreads his legs as you nestle in between them, slowing untying and taking off his shorts and underwear leaving him a panting depraved mess before you.

You takes Clyde’s large thighs and hoist them up, bending them at the knee so his feet are firmly plastered to the bed then start kissing along the inside of them, moving further in to where he desperately craved your touch.

“I love your cock. How you fuck me so good. Pounding into me.” You mumble against the soft plush of his apex, where you give it a small bite. His cock is straining now, beads of pre-cum leaking as he bucks his hips up wantonly begging for you to touch him - _just please_. “You’re so beautiful.” You whisper more to yourself than Clyde as you study your husbands gorgeous physique.

You crouch between his legs, the two of you making eye contact - the same primal look mirroring in each other’s eyes. You grasp the base of his cock and let it slap against your lip, “Above everything else, I love you, Clyde” and in a blink of an eye you take all of him down. Clyde almost cums in that moment, throwing his head against the plush pillows howling obscenely loud, gripping onto the white linen sheets beneath him.

Gagging a few times, you lift yourself off if him and tease the head of his cock which had turned purple from Clyde trying to hold off as long as he could.

Licking up the under-vein of his cock, Clyde shudders letting go of the sheets to grip his own hair. “Darlin’ please, take me just fucking take me I’m begging you please – takemetakeme!” he cries.

You take the tip of his length back into your giving it a few sucks before shoving all the way back into your mouth, your hand brushing over his thighs to play with his balls while your other traces patterns along his hip bone.

It’s too much – he’s feeling so many things all at once. But he doesn’t have the heart to tell you to stop, for his own sake and yours. Clyde peaks up from the mop of hair sticking to his forehead only to whimper as he sees you – your pretty face clamped between his legs like a vice with his cock down your throat, he could see the bulge of it in your neck.

You looked so happy, trying your best to smile up at him. Eyes glimmering with what he could only tell was love.

He wants to tell you so much. How stunning you look with his cock between your lips, how happy you’ve made him in his life, how lucky he feel to have married you, he needs to tell you everything. But once again, only erratic moans and gibberish powered by his need to cum fall from his lips as you work your pretty warm mouth over his length.

_Christ_ – he thinks_, I’m gonna cum_

Clyde weaves his good hand into your hair and grips the back of it tightly in an effort to tug you off him, never having cum down your throat before, but you wouldn’t let up only sinking him further into your mouth, spit dripping out and falling onto Clyde’s legs.

“Babyyy! I’mgonnacum! _Fuck_ – imgonnacumgonnacumohfuc-“ Clyde’s eyes roll into the back of his head, his cum spurting filling your mouth, giving short thrusts to further push himself down into your open throat.

And Clyde nearly checks out watching you swallow every drop while gently rubbing his hips, unashamedly thrusting his cock into your face snatching those last few seconds of ecstasy.

He may not have lasted long, but it doesn’t matter though, it is his special day after all.

Clyde, still at a loss of breath and somewhere between reality and he’s pretty sure what could only be described as heaven, mumbles how amazing that was and how much he loves you. You both relax on the bed, letting Clyde settle down while you massage his scalp. “I have a present for you baby”, you whisper.

Clyde looks to you confused, “I thought- I thought _that_ was my present”. You huff a laugh stretching over behind you to grab a box out from the bedside table drawer.

“That was one of them” you say handing him the present covered in a dark blue and gold wrapping paper with a green ribbon to tie it off.

“Darlin’ I can’t-“ He looks into your pleading eyes and sighs, giving up and accepting the fact that you had spoilt him already and it’s not even 8am yet.

Strategically removing the wrapping paper as to not ruin it, he opens the box, Clyde lets out a small gasp as he stares down at the beer glass with his name etched into it and underneath it, ‘Best Bartender in Fifty-Five Counties’. His pout breaks out into a huge grin before pulling you into a bone crushing hug. “Thank ya babygirl, I love it! I really do this is the best gift ever!”

“I thought you’d like your very own beer glass for when you come home”. Clyde smiles up at you and kisses you. “Alright big boy, we have a day full of festivities! So I’m gonna cook you up a big breakfast then we’re gonna make our way over to Mellie’s”. Clyde nods contentedly looking back down at his present and grinning like a child.

You left the room, equally as happy and headed to the kitchen while Clyde laid back giddy as ever as one singular thought settled on your minds.

_How did I get so damn lucky?_


	4. Jealousy (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested over on my tumblr.
> 
> I decided to try something a little new with this one, it’s basically a best friends to lovers type thing which I haven’t done before but I think that dynamic fits perfectly for this request. Anywho, I hope y’all enjoy Clyde being mopey, jealous and possessive (bc I sure fucking do)

He knows he shouldn’t be.

Be so jealous of the men who come up to you with dashing smiles, and flirty remarks laced on their tongue that they so eloquently deliver.

He knows he shouldn’t glare at the men who come gawkin’ at the pretty bartender after their stressful days of work, but only to leave with their gaze to the floor and not so much as wave goodbye.

But he can’t help it. You’re _his_.

It’s not right, to think of you as his possession. He knows this too but, you’re his best friend, his other half and damn any man who dare take you away from him. But this one guy - Boy does he make Clyde’s blood boil.

Every Friday night, this guy would waltz into the bar like he ran the place and all night played Prince Charming making it his mission to sweep you off your feet (and into his bed – which Clyde would never allow). Especially tonight. ‘Asshole’ as Clyde had affectionately nicknamed him - because to Clyde, he was - had pushed his chances further than before and Clyde did not like it one bit.

Trying his hardest to hear some of the conversation the two of you were havin’, Clyde took a few steps closer pretending to clean up a spill but could only hear the sweetness of your laugh and you mumble something and then,

Oh.

Oh absolutely-_fucking_-not!

‘Asshole’ slid a piece of paper across the oak bar towards you and began to lean in, pursing his lips. Clyde accidentally raises his voice a little higher than he intended to when calling out to you in hopes of getting your attention, and it sure did - in a single moment you are at his side forgetting all about the slip of paper and questioning your dear friend if everything is okay.

“Could you- could you clear table 4 please Darlin’?” Clyde’s voice was much softer now, you squeezed his arm and smiled at him heading off to do as he had asked. Clyde watched you skip off to do your duty but just as a hawk to its prey, Clyde’s whipped his head around to the guy to see the look of malice and hatred, knowing this is not the first time Clyde has done something like this. Clyde smiles to himself for his little victory.

After a short contest of glaring each other down, ‘Asshole’ gets up dropping a ten dollar bill and no tip storming out the doors and into the night. Clyde can’t help but feel a little guilty for ruining a chance you might have with that guy, and for the lack of your tip knowing how generously he would tip you when he visited. But as his thoughts wandered, Clyde realised that the guy wasn’t good enough for you, you deserved the absolute best in his eyes. I mean, I did nickname him ‘asshole’ for a reason, Clyde thinks to himself.

Losing himself in his thoughts, and with only about fifteen minutes till closing time, Clyde heads outside to get some fresh air, Earl generously offering to take over.

“Hey Earl,” you set the empty beer bottles in the sink turning to your dear companion, “do you know where Clyde’s gotten to?”

“Out back. Said he needed some air, best go ‘n’ check on the big guy. He seemed a little at war with himself”

“Oh, thanks for telling me.” your voice went quiet, concern taking over you as you headed through the kitchens and out through the back door.

You find your gentle giant leaning against the building staring down at his boots as he scuffed them along the concrete. Your heart broke when you heard little sniffles coming from underneath the shaggy mop of shiny black hair.

“Clyde sweetie, what’s wrong?” You ask rushing over to him.

Shooting his head up to you, he immediately wipes his tears away on his button-up sleeve, “S’nothing, don’t worry ‘bout it Darlin’.”

“Obviously something is wrong if my big brave bear is sad about something”

Clyde sniffles again, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. You waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts, knowing how hard it was for him to be vocal about them. Clyde then dropped his head into your shoulder, heaving out a sigh and as quiet as a mouse, he mumbled, “promise me something”

“Anything” you replied, automatically embracing your friend into a hug in an effort to sooth him.

“Promise me we’ll always be together”

“Clyde, what brings this up-“

“Please.” He sounded as though he was on the verge of a breakdown, voice cracked and whiny.

You wrapped your arms around him tightly and Clyde instantly wrapped you into his large warm frame, fat tears now soaking your shirt. “Clyde, I will never leave you. Nothing can ever separate us. You know that”

“What about that guy?”

“What guy- oh, him.” Clyde grunts. “He’s nothing you know.”

You push Clyde by the shoulders to peel him off you, to look at his face. You tuck his locks of hair behind his adorably large ears and grin, admiring your best friend. Clyde looks back at you, eyes shiny with tears, big and vulnerable, his pout trembling as if threatening to let go of another wave of reckless sobs.

Pushing yourself onto the tips of your toes, you press a soft kiss to the tip of his red nose. “It’s you.” Clyde turns his head to the side, confused, silently hoping you keep talking. “It’s always been you Clyde”.

Processing your words, Clyde scanned over your features before his pouted lips fall into a gentle ‘o’, breathing out a soft gasp, his honey-brown eyes drop to your lips which you instinctively glide your tongue over.

Without thinking, Clyde crashes his lips against yours, gripping onto you tightly. He moans into it, savouring the taste of your lips. He goes to break the kiss but you follow his lips kissing him back hard, hands weaving into his hair. The two of stay like the for a few moments, memorising the feel of each other’s soft, plush lips.

Breaking away for air, Clyde has the biggest, goofiest grin plastered on his face. Cheeks tinted a bright pink. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“What stopped you?”

“You deserve the best and, I don’t think I’m what you deserve.”

“Shh no Clyde. You couldn’t be further from the truth. I want you more than anything”, you stroke your fingers through his hair and Clyde smiles, leaning back in for another kiss. As things started to get heated Clyde suggests taking this back to his place.

You both go back inside, quickly helping Earl shut up the bar then drive back to Clyde’s trailer - as you leave Earl making a snarky remark about the two of you enjoying yourselves.

As soon as Clyde arrives back home, he grabs your hand and races to his bedroom. It’s not like you didn’t know where his bedroom was, of course you did, you’ve been to his place a thousand times – even slept in his bed once in a while - but the eagerness of him was making you giggle as you lazily jogged to keep up with him.

He sat you on his bed, right next to him and rested his good hand on your thigh while yours rested on his pecs. “Can we do some more kissin’ Darlin’?”

Your hand smoothed up his chest and to his cheek where you lightly brushed your thumb over his many freckles. Leaning in, you softly pressed your lips against his to test the waters more. “Please Darlin’, I can’t play around anymore”

“Then take me.” Clyde crashed his lips against yours in a bruising kiss, rubbing his hands along your hips. Clyde became more urgent, more desperate in his need for you that it was making you dizzy.

“I can’t believe it, you’re finally mine”

“Yours?” You question, a soft teasing edge to the tone of your voice.

“Yes.” He looks at you, eyes wide. Similar to how the predator has finally caught their prey. “I am a not letting anyone else have you. Understand?”

You nod, biting your lip. Eager to hear more from this newer, rougher side of your dear friend.

“I wanna strip you. Is that okay?” Clyde asks, his fingers hesitantly waiting at the hem of your shirt. You raise your arms in the air flashing him a cheeky smile. Clyde grinned at your playfulness as he stripped you of your shirt, throwing it to the side. “And, your pants.” Obediently, you stand up in front of him and walk in between his outstretched legs, your clothed pussy in direct line of face. Clyde looked up at you, this innocent curiosity shining in his eyes, before he unbuckled your belt and slid your pants down your thighs and off your feet, throwing them wherever the shirt had landed.

“You’re breath-taking,” he rested his hands on the curve of your hips, the cold metal of his prosthetic sending electrifying shivers up your spine. “And you’re all mine.” You had never seen a man so pleased with himself – Clyde looked as though he had just won the lotto and he may as well have if his night was going like this.

His best friend, standing in front of him in only a lacy bra and cotton panties.

He reaches up and tugs on your bra, “You want this off?” you smile. Clyde nods, placing his hand over your ribs as you unclip your bra sliding it off your shoulders and onto the floor. Clyde inhaled a short breath, taking in the sight before him.

“I want you. So bad Babydoll”

Resting your hands on his shoulders, you leaned down brushing your lips against his ear, “You have me Clyde, all of me”. That last little statement pushed Clyde over the edge. Grabbing your breasts in his large palms he squeezed, groaning out as he pulled you into another bruising kiss. “Touch me”

Clyde dropped his hand down the front of your body, to the hem of your panties. Hooking his fingers around them, he pulled them off you where they landed like a puddle at your feet. He stared in awe, leaning closer and closer to place a delicate kiss to the spot above your slit.

“Mmm feels so nice baby”, you play with his hair as he pecks a few more kisses to the sensitive skin. Then all of a sudden you jump at the feel of two large, warm fingers spreading your folds. “Clyde!”

“You’re already so wet Honey,” he says, surprised. “Is this okay? Is this what you want?”

“Mm-no”

“No? You don’t want this?” Clyde sounds hurt, apologising as he begins to take his fingers away before you latch onto his wrist pushing his calloused fingers further into your soaking wet cunt.

“I want more. I need you inside of me, any part of you”. Clyde then smooths his fingers over your hole and slowly pushes one of them in, stretching you a bit. You spread your legs a little further apart to allow Clyde to go deeper as he slowly pulls his finger out sinks two of his fingers inside of you till the hilt. “Oh,” you sigh.

Then when Clyde knew you could take him, his calm demeanour shifted dramatically - he starts to pound his fingers into you at a punishing pace, “No one else ever gonna touch you like this are they? Are they?” he accentuates by fucking his fingers into you with those two words.

“N-no” you cry.

“No what?”

You whine, gripping onto Clyde’s shirt, face flushing red at the sudden awareness that you were completely naked and Clyde still completely dressed, “No one is every gonna touch me the way you do, fuck my cunt the way you do. Ohhhh fuck Clyde!”

“Your damn fucking right babygirl. Are you gonna cum? Look at you, desperately holding onto me, legs shaking, you dirty girl.” Your eyes shot open as you gasped and looked down to him, shocked but strangely turned on by his filthy words. “That’s what you are aren’t you? My dirty little girl who wants to cum all over my hand.” He grips your chin with his metal prosthetic and pulls you down for a kiss. “I’m not holding you back baby, cum whenever you want”.

Clyde ranted on, calling you all sorts of filthy names that only made you wetter and closer to your release. “Cum for me. I ain’t stopping till you cum got it?” you groan, vision going fuzzy as you see stars and collapse against Clyde, your orgasm ripping through you. Clyde holds onto you, pumping his fingers into you as you ride out your orgasm. “Good girl, good girl” he whispers, calming you down. “You’re did so well baby. Here, lay down”.

Laying you against his soft bed sheets, Clyde removes his fingers from you and licks them clean, humming as he swallows your cum. “ You taste so sweet Darlin’”

Whether out of instinct or from being that turned on, you unashamedly spread your legs in front of Clyde. “Want me to fuck you baby?” he grins wickedly, shedding himself of his clothes and shoes, climbing on top of you. “Want me to fuck that tight cunt good?”

“Yes Clyde, please just fuck me already”. Clyde lines himself up with your entrance and pushes in.

Clyde nearly has the wind knocked out of him as he pushes himself in further, he was just talking dirty but he did not expect you to be this tight. “Fuck! Ohhh dear g- you feel so fucking good Darlin’”

“Clyde,” you breath grasping onto him for anything to keep you ground from how full you felt. “I knew you must’ve been big but I didn’t realise you were this big”.

“Y-you’ve thought about my cock before?” Clyde half chuckles half moans as your hot cunt clenches around him. You groan ‘uh huh’ bucking your hips up into him, another moan spilling from your lips. “I’ve thought about you too ya know.” Slowly pulling his length out leaving just the tip in, Clyde looks to you. “Thought about you in so many ways,” he kisses the bridge of your nose, “Let me make you feel good. Let me fuck you like you deserve, please.”

“Fuck me Clyde. I want you to make me your bitch. Claim my cunt.”

Clyde stares right down into you, eyes blown wide with lust as he sharply snaps his hips into you, setting a brutal pace as he pistons his thick cock inside of you over and over.

He tries to hold himself back. He really does.

But how can he when the woman of his dreams is laying beneath moaning and screaming his name. He was bound to snap at any moment. “Your mine.” He snarls. The bed frame rattling against the wall from the sheer force of his thrusts.

“Clyde?”

“I’m the only one who can have you, only one who can- who can fuck this. Tight. Fucking. Cunt”. You jump as he pounds into you, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust. “Do you know- fffuuck- do you know many times I pumped my fat cock thinking about you? Huh? All those nights you came to work wearing those goddamn pretty dresses showin’ off your fucking legs. I was so fucking tempted to fuck you over the bar in front of everyone”. He’s rambling now, you shook underneath him mindlessly moaning and whining as your best friend fucked you - confessing every dirty little secret he’s had about you.

“And don’t get me started on that fucking asshole. Does he know your mine? He should’ve. Thinking he could try n’ kiss ya, but no, you’re my girl. You’re my dirty. Little. Slut.” He growls the last word into your ear as he endlessly pounds into your dripping cunt.

“Oh fuck,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around Clyde’s back to stabilise yourself as he fucked you up the bed. “I don’t- I don’t belong to anyone else but you Clyde. Like I said, it was always you. It’s always gonna be you.”

Clyde’s gaze softened, pressing his lips against yours as his hips had a mind of their own, viciously chasing the sweetness of your warm cunt. “I’m close Darlin’”

“Me too. Inside of me”

“What?”

“Cum inside of me, please Clyde. I want you to fill me up”

“Well where else would I cum babygirl?” he smiles down at you, grazing his nose against your cheek. “Keep it warm for me,” he whispers, “keep it nice and warm inside your pretty little pussy for me”. A knot forms in the pit of your belly, a fire only growing hotter and hotter until the space around you goes blurry, little white dots filling your vision as your second orgasm of the night crashes through you, soaking Clyde’s cock which continues to pound into your heat as his own orgasm shakes through him.

“Fuckfuckfuck- FUCK! Oh babygirl, take it, take it! What’d I say huh? Keep it warm yeah? Inside your fucking beautiful cunt. Keep it”. He pushes his cock further into you as the last little droplets dribble out of his swollen cock to further prove his point.

“Yes, I want it, need it. Mmmm I love being filled up with your hot cum”. You open your eyes to see a very red-faced, bashful looking Clyde who looks exhausted beyond relief. “You okay there?”

“Y-you say such beautiful things Darlin’”, your fingers mindlessly go back to playing with his hair as you snuggle up into him.

“So do you, Big boy”.


End file.
